


Pictures Of You

by BneJovi



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi
Summary: Jon laughs at his friend and says, "Rich, just go with it...it's not like we've never done photo shoots together before! You look great! Besides....it's a charity shoot...just deal, man!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early work, so hopefully I've improved since this.

"Hey man, what's happening?", Jon answers his phone.

"Not much, was gonna come over and hang for a bit, if that's OK?", the dark haired guitarist asks.

"Sure... I gotta photo shoot happening, but you can keep me company. It's one of those fashion mag ones, so it's gonna be a bitch!"

"I got nothing better happening so I can give you some shit for a while... I'll see you soon?", says Richie, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be right...", Jon says chuckling, "let yourself in, you know how...stay for dinner, we'll grab something after I'm finished. See ya, man!", Jon says, signing off.

About half an hour later, Richie pulls up outside Jon's place, in among the random strange cars.

He goes around back and in through the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge as he goes.

"Hey Jon! I'm here, man, where are you?", he bellows.

"Living room! Bring wine! Almost finished!", he yells back.

Richie grabs a bottle of Jon's favourite wine, a glass and an extra beer for himself and makes his way through to his friend. He walks in to see the chaos that surrounds a photo shoot, and looks for Jon.

"I'm down here, man, and I need a drink!", Jon says from down on the floor.

Richie walks around the couch, to where the camera and lights are pointing. The photographer is discussing something with a group of people in one corner, not paying attention to the friends.

Jon is lying on the floor in front of the lit fire, on a faux fur rug that looks soft to the touch, wearing only black jeans riding low on his hips, a button or two undone to give a glimpse of treasure trail that had been left after a recent chest wax. Blonde hair all messed up and his eyes rimmed with a smoky liner to make them pop.

The sight takes Richie's breath away, and he stops dead in his tracks. His body responds with a stirring in his gut, translating down to his groin.

"Hey! Rich! Gimme a drink, bro...come sit down here and talk to me, while I wait for these clowns!", Jon says, frustrated that it's taking longer than what was promised.

Richie put his beers down so he could pour Jon's wine, then sits awkwardly on the couch, all the while not being able to take his eyes from his band mate's body.

"Cat gotcha tongue, Rich? Whatcha looking at?", smirks Jon, as he runs his hand over his torso, totally unaware of the effect he is having on his friend.

"Th-the rug....looks nice....might get one...", Richie says vaguely, mentally shaking himself. He settles himself on the floor, near his singer, adjusting himself while Jon wasn't looking.

"Oh my god, that's perfect...absolutely perfect!", the photographer squeals, as he scurries back to his camera set up and away from the magazine people. 

He snaps off a few shots to see how they look then yells to his make up people.

"Get some eyes on tall, dark and handsome ASAP! Fix his hair a bit too.”

“Gorgeous, take your shoes off, please, and move a bit closer to Jon!", barking instructions to Richie.

"Wha-what the fuck, man?? I just came for a drink, not be part of this...shit!", Richie protests, as people fuss over him from all angles.

Jon laughs at his friend and says, "Rich, just go with it...it's not like we've never done photo shoots together before! You look great! Besides....it's a charity shoot...just deal, man!"

Richie is wearing a faded pair of long cargoes and a fawn coloured sweater, that looks too big. The colour sets off his complexion and his chocolate, soulful eyes. His hair is freshly washed and is hanging to his shoulders in soft waves. His slight scruff of beard and mustache completing the foil to Jon’s shirtless, smooth body and blond hair.

Jon takes a big swallow of wine as the vision of how hot Richie is looking finally starts to register in his head. He watches from beneath hooded eyes as Richie kicks off his boots and socks while hair and make up people do their bit. 

He absently runs his hand over his chest again and sucks in a silent breath as his fingers brush over his nipples. Richie arches his neck to chug-a-lug his beer, and Jon has to swallow hard to stop a moan from escaping, as he watches Richie's Adam's apple bob with each gulp.

The photographer moves the guys closer and closer the longer the shoot goes. The final shot being Jon lying on his side, glass of wine in front of him, Richie sitting up behind Jon's shoulders, his arm resting on his bent knee, hand holding his beer, head dropped back and to one side. In the darkened room, with the fire blazing behind them, the reflection is bouncing off Richie's face and Jon's body.

In the end he declares himself done and the executives are ecstatic that they ended up with the 2 of the hottest men in the rock world for their magazine spread. Everyone starts to pack up around the guys, who are still sitting on the floor, leaning up against the couch while chaos rules supreme around them, thankful that that business is over finally.

Jon gets up to show everyone out and to lock up, and grabs some more drinks on the way back to the living room. Richie is still in the same spot, lost in thought. Jon plonks himself down beside his guitarist, with fresh glasses and a bottle of the smoothest red he has in stock. 

"Thanks, man, for being a good sport about today....it was better with you here.", says Jon, shoulder bumping his friend, handing him a glass, "here...you deserve this!"

"Thanks,...cheers", as they clink glasses together, "it wasn't so bad, I guess...I know I made your sorry ass look a whoooole lot better, when I got here. You couldn't even button those jeans!", Richie laughed.

"Yeah...didn't want to either, once you were here...", Jon said, softly.

"Huh? What do you mean...", Richie was almost afraid to ask the question, glancing sideways at his friend.

"Rich, you look so damn good in that sweater...was all I could do, not to take it off you...", Jon said, as he shifted into his knees, putting his glass down on the floor, and straddling Richie's legs.

Richie's eyes went wide for a moment, as realisation kicked him in the groin. Jon reached up with one hand and gently pushed some of Richie's hair out of his eyes and behind his ear, cupping his jaw in his palm.  
Jon wanted desperately to taste Richie's lips, but satisfied himself with swiping his thumb across the bottom one instead.

He bites his own bottom lip as he watches Richie closely. Richie's eyes fly up to meet Jon's, chocolate to cobalt blue, saying a thousand things that can't be said out loud just yet.

Richie's hands move of their own free will and one reaches up and combs through blonde hair, the other splays over the small of Jon's back, just above his jeans. Richie slowly pulls Jon closer and says "Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you, damn it!".

"Whatcha waiting for, then...", Jon whispers, with a small smirk. His hand snaking into dark waves as mouths meet for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hesitant to rush things too fast, but needing more, Richie snakes his tongue out to taste Jon's lips, eliciting a groan from Jon. The sound of the crackling fire and soft, wet kisses are the only noises that would have been heard by anyone else, but the two men had the sounds of their hearts beating and blood rushing loud in their ears, making them oblivious to anything else in the room.

Jon's hands make their way down to the bottom of Richie's sweater, seeking out the warm skin under it. Deciding there was too much fabric in his way, he pulls it up over his friends head and leaves it on the couch behind his head.

Hands to skin, fingers seek out each others sensitive spots that cause a squirm, wriggle or a groan. 

"Oh God...Jonny, wh-what are we doing?", Richie stutters, gasping for air.

Jon's mouth seeks out Richie's neck and works his way down pulse points and corded muscles, licking, biting, sucking as Richie has his head thrown back in bliss.

"Enjoyin' ourselves, babe, just go with what feels good...and at the moment, you feel oooh-so-gooood.", he purrs into Richie's ear.

Jon grinds down on Richie's lap and both men groan. Richie's fingers infiltrate the back of Jon's jeans where they gape slightly from not having them buttoned properly. He brushes the top of Jon's ass, slipping into the crease every so often. 

"Fuck yeah.....that feels good, Rich...", Jon moans, squirming a bit more.

Richie gathers his legs under himself and protecting the back of Jon's head, pushes Jon backwards to the floor so that he has the advantage.

He sits back on his haunches for a moment, taking in the sight that is THE Jon Bon Jovi, stretched out on a fur rug in front of a fire, blissed out look on his face, almost naked and his erection poking out the top of his pants.

"There are millions of women who would give their lives to see him like this, and I did that to him.”, Richie ponders this thought, then says to Jon, 

"So babe, does this feel good?". 

He takes one of Jon's nipples into his teeth gently and teases it unmercifully with his tongue, his fingers searching out the others to pinch and flick it, before swapping.

Jon's hands are roaming over as much of Richie as he can get to, until Richie decides to move further down Jon's body kissing and licking his rib cage, hands moving down to the buttons of Jon's jeans and pops them open.

Jon stops Richie from going any further by stilling his hands and turning the tables on him. He pushes Richie onto his back and returns the torturous exploration of his body.

"Feels good, don't it Rich??", he says as he makes his way down Richie's body, watching his band mate twitch at every new touch of fingers or lips. 

He makes it to Richie's waist band and he can hear and see Richie's taking a deep lungful of air. Jon can see Richie's cock straining through the material of his cargoes, even the start of a small wet patch, so he just stops and places his hand over it, feeling the heat and power through the fabric. He blows hot breath over it, watching it jump and, if possible, swell further. 

"Man, can't wait to see this beauty up close...see what all those girls rave about...hmm, King?", he mumbles as he pops the button and draws the zipper down.

"Jonny, you're killing me, just hurry up already...", he says through clenched jaws.

"Shhhh, no need to rush....we've got everything we need...good wine, a soft bed in front of a crackling fire, the girls aren't back for another 2 days....we've got all the time in the world....", Jon says, unwrapping Richie from the confines of his pants, running his forefinger up from base to tip making Richie hiss. He runs his finger over the weeping eye, smoothing the moisture over and around the smooth head, then blows gently.

"Fuck Jonny.....god’s sake, man, just suck it already!", Richie says impatiently. 

Jon grins up at his friend, who has sat up slightly on his elbows to watch, and without breaking eye contact, flicks his tongue over the places his finger just left. Licking from base to tip, around the head and into the eye, tasting the saltiness, marveling over the heat and power coming from his guitarist's cock. 

"Lift up, babe.", Jon says, as he starts to pull Richie's pants down long legs and off his feet, throwing them to one side. 

He then stands and drops his pants, kicking them away. They stay locked in time for what seems like an eternity, just drinking in the sight of each others aroused body's. Jon drops to his knees between Richie's legs, and grips his cock firmly before taking him into his waiting mouth, just holding it there for a short while before sliding his mouth up and down the shaft, his hand copying the movements.

"Turn around Jonny....fair's fair now...", Richie says as he runs his fingers through Jon's blonde locks, across his shoulder and down his arm. 

Jon let Richie pop from his mouth, and licking his lips, eyes blazing, gives Richie a long, heated kiss before laying down beside him. 

Richie gently pushes Jon over on his back and starts trailing kisses over Jon's belly, tongue gliding along indentations made by strong muscles, rimming his belly button and fingers swirling patterns along his sides and down to his hips.

Following the creases of his legs, he pushes one of Jon's legs up and sideways slightly, giving him greater access to his cock and balls. Fondling Jon's balls, rolling them gently in his hand, his other hand grips his cock and starts stroking in long, slow but firm strokes. His head dips down to take the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the rim. He does this a few times before taking more into his mouth, then sucking his way back up to the top and swirling his tongue again, repeating the process for long torturous minutes.

"Fuck Rich...that feel soooo good...come closer so I can reach you."

Without letting go of Jon's cock, Richie scooches his hips closer to Jon's head. Jon rolls to his side to face his friend's groin, urges Richie's right leg up and lays his head on the inside of the left leg.

He is enjoying the sensations from Richie's mouth and he positions himself to be able to nuzzle at Richie's balls, savoring the smell of skin, soap and sex, and as he does that, it causes him to moan around Jon's cock, sending shock waves through his body. As he licks from ball sack to puckered hole, enjoying the reaction the other is giving, Richie lets Jon's cock pop from his mouth with a loud "FUUUUUCKKK!", and clamping Jon's head between his thighs causing Jon to chuckle.

"Shit, sorry...wasn't expecting that...", he explained, sheepishly.

"S'okay babe...as long as you liked it...shall I go on?", Jon asks, laying little kisses along Richie's thigh.

"Ye-yeah...if you want...felt sooo good.", Richie ventured.

"Hmmm, good...", says Jon, as he does it again, each time getting closer to and spending more time at the puckered muscle. 

When he thought Richie had relaxed enough, he rimmed it with his tongue and then gently bit him on the ass cheek. Jon's hand had been kneading the one cheek he could reach with his free arm. 

"God you look so good from this angle, Rich...can see why you had all the girls when we were younger....gotta have you, babe...", Jon says, moving around in between Richie's legs, after extricating himself from Richie’s embrace. 

The only response he got was a guttural, "Fuck Ye-yeah...."

He sucked on his fingers to get them slick with saliva, then ever so slowly pressed into Richie, easing out again, then repeating the action but going further each time. When Jon thought Richie was relaxed enough, he added two fingers in the same manner, spitting on his fingers when necessary. 

Richie had clamped down on the intrusion at first, then started to relax after the sting had subsided. He lay there barely registering that his lead singer, his boss, his best friend had two fingers in his ass, his cock in his mouth and his free hand pinching and playing with his nipples, giving him all kinds of pleasure all over his body.

"Motherfucker.....shit, Jonny, wh-where did you learn to do that....that feels amazing, baby...", Richie is groaning, and using all his energy not to thrust hard into Jon's mouth.

Jon runs his hand down Richie's torso, savoring the feel of heated flesh under his fingertips, then as his mouth releases his cock, leaving it dripping with saliva and precum, his hand takes over the steady stroking while he talks.

"Let's just....lets just say that my formative years in high school was not all just chasing fame and girls....there were a few guys in there's as well...", he says wryly, "nowhere near home, and not with my name...that's why I've managed to keep it under wraps for so long."

"Does Dot know?", Richie asks, and doesn't really want to talk at the moment but wants to know nonetheless.

"Nah...our little secret now, isn't it babe?", Jon replies with a wink, as he rubs his thumb over the sensitive patch of skin just under the head of his cock, at the same time as brushing his other fingers over Richie's prostrate, sending the guitarist careening so close to the edge of his orgasm. 

Jon pulls his fingers from Richie's ass, spits on his hand and rubs it over his own cock, before gently pushing through the relaxed muscles of Richie's ass, waiting for a moment for the sting to die down for his beloved band mate. 

He then starts to stroke in and out, his hand that is wrapped so lovingly around Richie’s cock, mimicking his thrusts. Richie has started to arch his back to meet Jon's thrusts, so tantalizing close to the edge.

"H-harder Jonny.....soo close...soo.....ahhhh, fucking hell...", yelling as he cums, Jon's last few thrusts hitting in all the right places. Streams of white hot cum land over his belly and chest as well as Jon's hand. 

Moments later, after being squeezed by Richie's hot body, Jon allows himself to tip over the edge of oblivion, shattering into a million pieces, before it all comes rushing back together, filling his friend's hot hole with his cum.

"Fuck Richie, fuck baby.....ahn, yessss....", he groans, then collapsing on top of his friend, not caring if he's squashing him at this stage. 

They stay wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes, trying to get their breathing and heart rates under control. Jon disengages from Richie and lays down beside him.

"You OK, Rich? Are we good?", Jon asks, almost afraid of the answer, but he needs to know if this has affected their friendship in any way.

Richie can barely move after the most mind blowing orgasm he's ever had, and he's had quite a few, but he rolls over to face his friend and kisses him soundly and heatedly, before answering with a wink, "So when are the girls getting back?".


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay there for a minute, Rich...", and Jon gets up and walks out of the room. 

Richie lays there watching the fine, tight ass leave the room, never mind the rest of Jon's exquisite body. A moment later, he's back with a warm wet wash cloth and kneels back down between Richie's legs and very gently cleans his friend, laying little kisses here and there over his legs or anywhere else he can reach. 

Reaching for their pants and throwing Richie's to him, Jon says "Come on man, I'm starving, I'll ring for a pizza, yeah??"

"Yeah, I could eat....seemed to have worked up an appetite, somehow...", Richie snickered, "plus I need to get up off this floor!" He pulled his pants up his legs as far as he could while still sitting in front of the fire, then standing slowly, and somewhat gingerly, to pull them up further and zip halfway.

Jon kept a close eye on his friend and said "Rich? Did I hurt you, babe?", worried that he'd inflicted pain on his best friend.

"Hmm? Nah, nah man...just gotta get moving again...as soft as that rug is, there's no way I'd be able to sleep on the floor like we used to...", Richie chuckled, remembering some wild times in their youth.

"Are you sure? I can give you a massage later...that'll loosen you up again...Dot says I give good back rubs...", Jon starts, then trails off when he sees the look on Richie's face.

"Now, don't go getting all guilty on me now...the girls don't have to know anything...like I said, our secret, just you and me, whenever.....OK? C'mon, food first, talk later!", Jon says.

The pizza order was delivered and devoured with beer or in Jon's case, wine. The conversation mainly stayed safely on band related stuff.

"Man, I should go...it's been a long day.", Richie says, stretching.

"Don't go....please?? I don't wanna be here alone, not after what we shared tonight...", Jon begged, not looking at Richie, afraid of what he might see in his friend's face, "I wanna hold you again...please?"

"Ahh Jonny....sure, I guess...I don't have anyone at home to go to...", Richie answers.

"Great! Gimme a minute to fix up down here...and I'll meet you upstairs...", Jon says, jumping up and giving Richie a hug before racing around locking up, setting alarms and doing a quick tidy of the kitchen. Richie heads for the stairs and starts to climb them.

Turning off lights as he goes, Jon heads for the stairs also and stops dead at the bottom. Richie is sitting on the top step, elbows on knees, shirtless, hair in disarray, looking as sexy as hell. 

Jon looks up and says quietly "Hey....whatcha doing?", climbing the stairs slowly.

"Didn't know where you wanted me to go...guest room or yours and Dot's...", Richie trails off and shrugs.

Jon stops just below the step that Richie is sitting on. He drops to his knees in between Richie's knees and caresses his cheek.

"Babe, you go where you want to go, where you're going to be comfortable.....I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, you know that, right....let alone to the guest bedroom.", Jon says to Richie, tipping his head up to look into his eyes. He looks into the deep chocolate eyes, trying to gauge Richie's reactions and feelings.

He leans forward and places his lips on Richie's forehead, placing a soft kiss there, before moving to kiss his temple, cheek and jaw, before settling on his lips, hooking his arm around Richie's neck to draw him closer, and just savoring the softness and taste that was partly pizza and beer but mainly just plain, wonderful, sexy Richie.

Richie's arms went around Jon's shirtless body, fingers curling into flesh, leaving small bruises and fingernail crescents, small scratches. Breathing heavily through his nose, not wanting to break contact with Jon's lips, he pulls them both closer to each other without any protest from Jon. His erection had grown and was now between their stomachs, Richie being slightly higher due to sitting on a higher step, Jon still kneeling one or two down.

Jon pushes Richie backward on the floor and crawls up his body as he lays down. Jon groans as his cock rubs up the side of Richie's, as he stretches out on top of Richie, his arms either side of his head, grinding slightly into him. Richie has one leg straight, between Jon's legs, his other leg bent up beside his hip to keep him in place somewhat, one hand splayed out over Jon's ass.

Jon breaks the kiss first, gasping for breath, both of them trying to slow their racing heart beats and ragged breaths.

"Not exactly where I thought we'd end up...I was hoping on a bed at some stage tonight...", Jon chuckles.

"I dunno, man...you feel pretty comfy at the moment...", Richie counters as he arches up and grinds his hips to tease Jon further, causing them both to groan.

"Come on, stand up...let's go have a shower and get all this shit off our faces and limber up some muscles again...", Jon chuckles, kissing Richie quickly before hauling himself upright then holding out a hand for his guitarist. Lacing fingers together, Jon leads them down the hall to the guest suite, and into the en suite. He pushes Richie up against the vanity and kisses him hotly before asking, "This OK?", meaning the guest accommodation.

"Hmmmm....don't care where....as long as you're here....", Richie says, mumbling into Jon's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

After another make out session that would put teenagers to shame, Richie taps Jon on the ass, breaks away from the kissing, and says "So...you promised me a hot shower and a back rub...time to pay up, man."

He turned to the shower and started the water running, getting the temperature just right, then unzipping his jeans, they fall in a puddle at his feet. He then reaches over and does the same to Richie's cargoes, joining Jon's jeans on the floor.

"Mmmm that's right, I did, didn't I?? I think something else caught my attention...", he said, giving the tip of Richie's cock a swipe of his finger, then sucking the precum from it, with a gleam in his eyes.

Jon motions for Richie to enter into the roomy double shower stall first, then follows close behind. Jon ducks his head under one of the sprays and scrubs at his face and scrapes his fingers through his wet hair to help get rid of some of the styling products.

While he'd had his eyes closed, Richie had found the shower gel and a fresh wash cloth and soaped the cloth up. He then moved up behind Jon and wrapping arms around his slippery body, and started to gently wash Jon from his neck down.

"Hmmm....that's feels sooooo good, Rich...", Jon moans and leans back in to the embrace, feeling Richie's cock nestle itself into the crack of his ass.

Richie slowly runs the cloth across Jon's chest from behind, paying close attention to his nipples, running his calloused fingertips around and around till they were rock hard and standing at attention, exactly how Richie likes to see them when their both on stage together. 

Richie thinks about all the times he's had to adjust his guitar while playing, because Jon's nipples were highly visible through his tight shirts or no shirt sometimes. He gently nips Jon's neck as he's remembering, making Jon moan and his knees buckle slightly, and his own cock pulse hard between Jon's ass cheeks.

Jon hears Richie's ragged breathing in his ear, feeling the strong arms around him, huge, hot cock between his cheeks being slowly ground against him. He steadies himself with one hand against the wall, the other reaches around behind him, seeking out Richie's ass and pulling him closer. His head drops forward as Richie works kisses across his shoulders to his spine, goosebumps chasing over his skin.

Richie drops the cloth on the floor and continues the slow exploration of Jon's chest and abdomen, following the dips and hollows of his well defined muscles. He lingers around Jon's lower abdomen, rubbing slow, relaxing circles, fingers accidentally on purpose brushing through pubes, knuckles against erection.

"Ahhhhh...Jesus, Rich....feels so good...", as he deliberately bypasses Jon's cock and starts to roll his balls in one hand, gently squeezing then letting them drop before starting all over again.

"Hmmm Jonny.....gotta have you...will you let me have you, baby?", Richie begs Jon, his other hand slipping in and out of Jon's cheeks.

"Fuck yeah...fuck me Richie...you and me, baby, you and me...no one else, Rich....no one...love you, Richie", Jon moans, almost incoherent with desire. Jon bends from the waist and grinds his hips into Richie, to get his point across. 

Richie, keeping one arm locked around Jon's body to hold him close, uses his other hand to guide his dripping cock to Jon's waiting puckered hole. Very gently, he works his way in past the tight muscles and grits his teeth to wait out the time Jon takes to relax.   
Jon starts pushing back against Richie, who takes it as a sign to start thrusting.

"Shit...Jonny, you're so tight, babe....I'm not gonna last much longer, babe...fuck, so tight...", Richie mutters as he's building the pace and intensity of his thrusts. He moves slightly to change angles and hits Jon's prostrate with every new thrust, causing Jon to bite his lip to stop him screaming.

Within minutes Jon is falling off the precipice into oblivion with the full force of his orgasm.

"Fuck, Richie....ahn anh anh....".  
Richie's follows moments later being triggered by the force that Jon's body clamps down on him.

"JONNY.....fuck man....fuck..ah...", noises that seemed like words finally make it out of his mouth, his one free arm is braced against the tiles near Jon's head, the other still holding Jon tightly. Somewhere in the distance he can hear sobbing, and shortly after he gathers his sense together again, he realises it Jon that's crying.

"Jon? Jonny?? Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you??", Richie asks as he gathers his best friend up in his arms and draws him close as he shuts off the water. Jon's cries had subsided but he was shivering now. 

Richie grabs two huge, thick towels and wraps one around his waist and one around Jon's shoulders and starts rubbing him dry, and says "Sshhhh, baby, shhhh, I've gotcha....I've gotcha...nothing's gonna happen to you...", kissing his face all over.

"Geez, Rich, I'm sorry...not sure what came over me...that was the best fucking orgasm I've ever had...blew my mind, you did!", he said, kissing away the worry he could see in his friends face.

The held each other for long moments, just reassuring each other that each were OK.  
Jon shivers again, and says "Come on, that bed in there is calling our names...I dunno about you, but I'm cold and tired...I just want to climb under the covers and hold you close for the next 12 hours...is that OK with you?".

"Sounds like heaven, man! Just you and me…no one else...", Richie uses Jon's words back to him, making sure he knows exactly how he feels...about the next minute, next hour, next day, for the rest of their lives, as they head to the big king bed, climbing under the covers, holding each other close as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
